


[tgbt]圣诞前夕

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 平安夜，伏见学与剑持刀也观看成人影片后发生的事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	[tgbt]圣诞前夕

**Author's Note:**

> 1.作品内有与未成年人的非插入性行为描写  
> 2.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 3.存在OOC  
> 4.没有什么剧情  
> 请注意避雷，没关系的话请继续往下看

伏见学与剑持刀也走出电影院门口，电影院门口放置着被装满灯饰的圣诞树与D社动画的人物模型，圣诞歌从不同的商店内传出，大小商店无一不在门前挂满了充满圣诞气氛的饰品。  
电影院离伏见学家并不远，是走路即可到达的距离，伏见学手里提着路边蛋糕店里买的蛋糕，和剑持刀也并排走在街上。街边的灯饰点亮了整个夜晚，却仍有无法照亮的角落，沐浴在灯光下的情侣们十指相扣享受着最棒的圣诞气氛，在黑暗中偏僻角落的情侣们相拥亲吻享受着最棒的二人世界。  
“又到了一年一度街上被情侣们霸占的时候了啊。”  
“哦？伏見ガク在嫉妒吗？你也想和他们一样吗？”  
“才没有！！只是这种画面太刺激了些，单身的人看到肯定很尴尬吧。”伏见学极快的话语中夹杂着尖锐的笑声，左手提着的蛋糕夹在两人之间，时不时会磕碰到，他便换了一只手继续提着蛋糕，两个人之间的距离更近了一些。  
“说起来，去年圣诞节的时候刀也さん不是说要和ピーナッツくん一起去爱情旅馆里开派对吗？”  
“那是单身汉才会做的事，我已经向社会歧视链上层迈进了一步，不屑于做这种事。”  
两个人继续前进，距离渐渐缩近，一方的左手与另一方的右手不经意相碰。剑持刀也伸出食指，用指关节轻轻在伏见学的手背上划动，见对方没什么反应，便缓缓伸出手，拉住对方的手腕，然后用力地紧握住对方的手，不料伏见学却连忙把手抽出来，插回外套口袋里。伏见学不敢看剑持刀也，但强烈地感觉到对方先是瞪了一眼自己，再把脸转回前进的方向，稍稍拉开了双方的距离。  
“这里可是大街上……”  
“就这么不想让别人看见和男子高中生牵手吗？”  
“……不，不是。”  
剑持刀也抬头，伏见学连忙把脸转过去，背对着剑持刀也，只露出通红的双耳。  
“别在这种地方害羞啊！你不是毫无羞耻心的男人吗，这个和模仿モイラ大人一样是会让你害羞的东西吗！你害羞的评判标准还真是难以理解啊！”  
“在大街上和喜欢的人牵手不是很羞耻吗！”  
“搞不懂你害羞的点，在大街上不行的话，在家里就可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
剑持刀也叹了口气，嘴角不知该往上翘还是往下耷拉，锤了几下伏见学的背部，快步拉着伏见学往前走。

剑持刀也从包里掏出伏见学家的钥匙打开门，脱了鞋并整齐摆放好后，走进屋内，亮起灯，灯光迅速照亮了整个空间。单间公寓里放不下圣诞树，只有桌面随意摆放着一些包装好尚未拆封的圣诞礼物还带有些圣诞气氛。  
“我回来啦。”  
“我回来啦。”  
伏见学打开冰箱柜门，里面被各种各样的食材塞满，他将部分食材取出，再把蛋糕放进去，冷藏优先度低的食材随意放在地上，占满了冰箱旁的地板。  
“おはガク腐烂食材回……”剑持刀也拿着家居服和毛巾，朝浴室走去。  
“这是昨天刚买的！去去去，快去洗澡！”

等伏见学洗完澡，肩上搭着毛巾一边擦拭头发一边走到客厅时，洗完澡的剑持刀也早吹干了头发，手里拿着一个包装简陋的白色盒子，摇了摇盒子，里面的东西发出“喀啦喀啦”和盒子碰撞的声响。  
“这个也是圣诞礼物吗？连包装都没有？”  
“啊，那是我哥提前给我的圣诞礼物。你不介意的话可以拆开。”  
剑持刀也拿出放在一旁的裁纸刀，划开封住盒子缝隙的透明胶，打开盒盖，里面放着一张用潦草的字迹写着“好好珍惜我的宝贝。”的从a5规格的横线本里撕下的纸。  
“喂喂喂，你哥这个意思太明显了吧？”  
伏见学把刚擦完头的毛巾搭在肩上，走到桌前，纯白的盒子里装的是打满了马赛克的光碟盒子，封面上衣着暴露却笑得一脸灿烂的女主角，旁边写满了以爱心图案结尾的语句让人无法将视线挪开。  
“封印！”伏见学抢过剑持刀也手上的盒盖，“啪”地一下拍在盒子上，将盒子揣在怀里，搬起椅子，准备放在架子上的最高处。  
“你这是在干什么！别像防止小孩偷吃零食的妈妈一样把零食放在架子最高那层啊！而且你放在那里我也完全能拿得到好吗！”  
“这对刀也さん还是太刺激了……”  
“你把健全的还是在男校读书的男子高中生想成什么像独角兽一样纯洁的生物了啊！高中在男女混校读书的你可能不懂，男校可是人类原始欲望的聚集地哦？这种东西大家可是见怪不怪了啊！再说ガクくん你在我这个岁数的时候也会看这些东西吧？”  
“毕竟不处理的话第二天洗内裤时被家人看见的话绝对会很尴尬啊……不对，这个不能混为一谈。”  
“不要对我太过保护了。和某些深夜因为看乌龟交尾视频导致第二天早上的常规节目迟到的人不一样，我还是对人类挺感兴趣的。”  
“求你了，别说那件事了……”  
剑持刀也推开架子旁的伏见学，站到凳子上，踮起脚，伸手将盒子重新拿下来，放在桌子上。紧闭的盒子里散发出不详的气息，整个空间的氛围变得黏着起来，两个人都明白，如何对待这盒影片会对他们之间的关系有所改变。  
“来讨论一下我们的将来性吧。”剑持刀也拉开椅子坐下，双手交叉抵在下巴下，伏见学也顺势和剑持刀也面对面坐了下来。  
“我们的确是在交往对吧？”  
“没错。”  
“你回想一下，我们有过任何进展吗？”  
“你指的该不会是……”  
“我们甚至连手都没牵过多少次。再这样下去，我就会和你一样保持童贞到20岁。”  
伏见学眼神往左移，左右手不安地交叉了起来。  
“这种事也没什么所谓吧，30岁之前处理好就可以了……再说等到刀也さん成年之后也不晚……”  
剑持刀也双手捧住伏见学的脸，强迫对方看向自己。  
“你真的一点都不想和我有进一步发展吗？”  
“想。但刀也さん还没成年的话……！”  
即便多少次在脑海里想象和对方跨越那条线的场景，但当对方真的和这些集合了人类最原始欲望的东西同时处于同一个场景时，玷污未成年人的罪恶感顿时将蠢蠢欲动的欲望拉到谷底。虽然自己在高中时代也像正值青春期的笨蛋男高中生一样，对这种处于未知领域的事物充满了好奇，自己平常也会和大学的朋友们讨论男女之事，但一旦想到是剑持刀也在提出欲求，便会下意识地想将对方和这些东西分隔开。恐怕等到对方成年之后，这种不知从何而来的监护者心态也无法改变。  
“不要把我当成那种纤细软弱的人，你不也成年了没多久吗。虽然搞不清为什么你心里莫名其妙的负罪感从何而来，但一起像会一起举行成人影片交流会的笨蛋团体一样看这个总可以了吧？”  
剑持刀也重新打开盒子，把里面的东西取出来，放在桌子上。从朋友过渡到恋人的他们需要一个确切的行为将这两种截然不同的关系分隔开，剑持刀也平时的旁敲侧击均在自己的未成年人身份前告终，在这个明明表面看起来很轻浮但对待自己却十分谨慎的男人面前，这个影片对于剑持刀也而言便是最棒的圣诞礼物。  
“……既然你这么坚持要看的话。”  
封面上的穿着学生制服的女孩留着一头清爽的黑色长直发，刘海单侧别着发卡，为迎合观众喜好，稍透出一些肤色的白色丝袜刚好拉到大腿中部处。二人死死地盯着封面，虽然知道这是一部约10年前发行的影片，但这强烈的既视感让人无法忽略，他们各咽了口口水，都不敢戳破。伏见学拿起了影碟，一手拉起了剑持刀也的手，打开了显示屏，将影碟放入光驱里，关上房门，熄了灯。剑持刀也盘腿坐在地板上，背靠着伏见学的单人床，敲了敲地板，伏见学坐了过去，稍稍拉开一些距离，但这段距离却缓解不了双方不敢直视对方的尴尬。  
屏幕上一如既往地先出现了“FBI WARNING”的字样，随后便出现封面上的女演员，穿着学生制服坐在床上，进入采访环节。问题依旧是姓名、年龄、爱好，随后是性相关的问题，采访结束后便开始正题，走的是教科书得不能再教科书的流程。  
荧幕里的男演员走进镜头里，与女演员进行互动，开始了更进一步的动作。伏见学瞄了瞄坐在一旁的剑持刀也，他明显是察觉到了伏见学在观察自己的反应，眼睛死死地盯着荧幕，不敢眨眼，但视线明显落在显示屏底端闪烁着红光的提示灯上。相比于影片内的刺激内容，伏见学的视线更令人感到不安，虽然自己的确是有看过这类影片，但实际上对这类影片并不太感兴趣，看的次数屈指可数。视觉与听觉的冲击加上伏见学的视线和密闭空间内充满性暗示的氛围，他感受到自己全身的血液在加速往身体下方流动，他使劲在脑内回想起数学题目，回想近期看过的liver们的直播，回想起家里父母哥哥姐姐的脸试图分散注意力，但伏见学一直注视着自己的视线却将这些东西一一打破，只是被对方注视着，胯下的不适感就已经越来越强烈。  
“嗯……啊……嗯……”女演员发出了轻声的喘息，伏见学转回头，不自然地挠了挠后脑勺，望向地面，他感觉到隔壁的剑持刀也从盘腿坐迅速换成了紧抱双膝的坐姿。  
“啊……不是，长时间盘腿坐会导致膝盖损伤，所以才换了个姿势。”剑持刀也半张脸埋在自己的臂弯里，他紧紧盯着显示屏下端的位置，因过度紧张语速快得不自然。  
“我什么都没问呢。”  
“这不是怕你误会吗！倒是ガクくん，你快看画面啊，不然不就变成我一个人在看了吗？”  
“刀也さん你也没认真看吧，从刚才开始不就一直盯着画面以外的地方吗？”  
“……你一直盯着我，我也没法专心看。”  
扬声器内传来淫秽的水声，与肉体碰撞声和喘息声交集在一起，让人不得不在意。伏见学干脆转过身子面向剑持刀也，剑持刀也下意识地往反方向缩了缩，伏见学却进一步向剑持刀也方向靠。  
“刀也さん其实很少看过这些对吧？”  
“……我还是有看过的。”  
伏见学伸出手指了指剑持刀也拼命想藏起来的地方。  
“我帮你弄出来吧？”  
“诶？”  
剑持刀也更加紧抱自己的身躯，往反方向后退。  
“你不是想更进一步吗？坚持要和我一起看也是为了这么做吧?”伏见学慢慢靠近剑持刀也，右手手指抚上剑持刀也紧抱着双膝的左手，从指尖开始慢慢前进，温暖的右手紧抓了一下剑持刀也不肯松开的左手，再慢慢向前伸进剑持刀也的袖口内，抓紧了对方的手腕，用拇指指腹轻轻在对方的手臂上划动。手指与手臂肌肤轻微摩擦的触感让人更加紧张，心跳的声音盖住了扬声器里发出的肉体碰撞声，伏见学的脸挡住了显示屏，注视着自己的琥珀色的眼睛比淫秽的画面更有破坏力，被迫与伏见学对视的紧张感让他无法正常呼吸。  
“可以吗？”  
剑持刀也不回答，和伏见学默默对视了许久后，犹豫着松开了双手。伏见学将手搭在了剑持刀也的膝盖上，停留了几秒，往双腿内侧移动，轻轻地把剑持刀也紧合着的双腿分开，双腿间的凸起将灰色家居裤顶了起来。伏见学手压着剑持刀也双腿外侧向上移动至裤头，将对方的裤子缓缓脱下，黑色的内裤中部位置被内容物完全撑起，剑持刀也甚至能低头看到布料里微微探出头的器官。伏见学死死盯着同一个位置，半勃起的部位顶着灰色的内裤，被顶端的液体打湿了的布料颜色比周围要深一些，光是被伏见学露骨的目光注视着，内裤里的状况就已经变得比自己想象中的要糟糕许多。他拉起伏见学的手，一把按在自己的胯间。  
“诶！？刀……”  
“……别一直盯着看。”  
剑持刀也看着对方因紧张与为自己突然的行动感到的惊讶而满脸通红，他不自然地抿起嘴，控制不了自己的脸部肌肉，自己的表情也一定比对方还狼狈。  
“……那我开始了。”  
伏见学拉下剑持刀也的内裤边缘，半勃起状态的阴茎暴露在空气中，只有显示屏发出的光源的昏暗房间内，顶端的液体在暧昧的灯光下带有少许反光，为这散发着青春气息的茎状物抹上了更加色情的气息。剑持刀也本想捂住伏见学一直盯着自己下体的双眼，或把他的头扭向一边，但一想到自己所作的任何含有抵抗性含义的动作都可能导致事件结束，最后只好半捂着自己的脸。  
“刀也さん是在紧张吗？”  
“毕竟他可是除了体检之外第一次见人……”剑持刀也另一只手指了指自己胯下，“不要太大力啊，和我这种强者不一样，他可是很脆弱的。”  
伏见学伸出手，用食指指腹轻轻地压住顶端，从顶端向根部向下划，接着轻轻握住了底部位置，用掌心托住囊袋，慢慢揉搓，接着用食指和中指夹住两侧，上下运动，随后握紧主体部分，快速上下撸动。剑持刀也皱着眉头，一只手捂着嘴，倒也不是怕叫出声，更多地是怕对方看到自己奇怪的表情。  
“哈……嗯……哈……”他紧抓着伏见学空闲着的另一只手，比平时自己处理时更加强烈的感觉向下半身袭来，让他无法压抑住逐渐变得絮乱及沉重的呼吸声和呻吟声。他强烈地感觉到自己的腹部像是有什么东西在向下拉扯着，他不自觉地抬高了自己的腰，脚不安分地在地板上蹭动。剑持刀也捂着嘴的手抓住了伏见学的领子，将对方一把拉过来，他双臂搭在对方肩上，不想被对方看到自己现在的样子，便将脸埋在伏见学的颈窝中，死死地抱着对方的背。伏见学继续着手中的工作，剑持刀也的低吟与喘息全数倾泻在自己耳边，他感觉到剑持刀也的食指尖在自己背部游走，随后到腰部，再到自己的胯下，一把抓住。  
“ガクくん也兴奋起来了，这部片子就那么对你胃口吗？”  
“才不是！在这种氛围下很难不兴奋吧！毕竟刀也さん那么……痛痛痛痛痛！不要突然这么粗暴地对待男人最重要的地方啊！”  
“……我也来帮ガクくん弄出来吧。”  
“……诶？”  
“喂！不要用那种‘哦？剑持刀也原来你是对这种事那么积极的人吗？’的眼神来看我！我这是……对，我这是考虑到以后的将来性，以后我们肯定也会这么做的可能性，所以才问你的。再说都到这一步了，让你一个人去洗手间解决才很奇怪好吗！”  
“我很高兴。”  
伏见学郑重地握起了剑持刀也的双手，低下头。  
“不肖伏见今夜就请您多多关照了，剣持刀也さん。”  
“不就是撸个管吗你还在我面前正坐，这不是傻吗！”  
“吵死了！！我不也是第一次吗！”伏见学用手捂住自己的整张通红的脸，下半身维持着正坐的姿势趴在地上，剑持刀也感觉找回了一些优势，他将伏见学拉起来，贴近对方，半坐在对方腿上，用食指沟着家居裤的裤头与里面的内裤往外拉，半勃起的阴茎露出。  
“噢……发育得还不错嘛……”  
剑持刀也将裤子与内裤往下拉，伏见学下体暴露在空气中，剑持刀也半坐在伏见学的大腿上，抚摸上伏见学的下体，感受着对方在自己的抚摸下逐渐膨胀发热。伏见学低着头，感觉自己全身的血液都在向剑持刀也上下抚动的手流去，股间一阵阵胀痛，血液过于迅速地向下集中让他感觉头轻飘飘的，就像第一次喝了Highball一样，呼吸变得絮乱，无法抑制住的声音从喉咙深处发出，他看见因为听到自己声音的而对自己技术沾沾自喜的剑持刀也扬起嘴角，便下意识地闭上嘴，只留下沉重的鼻息与喉结运动的声音。  
“完全勃起了，果然比我的要大一些……”  
“毕竟刀也さん还在发育。”  
剑持刀也加重了手中的力度，另一只手抚摸前端位置，拇指按压顶端。  
“哈……！”  
“你刚刚一直摸我这个地方，平时自己做的时候也是喜欢碰这里吗？”  
伏见学没有回答，直接伸手抚摸对方的前端作为回礼，单手按压着剑持刀也的冠状沟，另一只手继续抚摸杆部，粉红色的顶端完全从包皮内露出，泌尿口渗出的汁液打湿了前端，又顺着伏见学上下抚摸的手弄湿了整个部位。伏见学抓住前端，上下揉搓包皮与顶端，发出了黏糊糊的水声。  
“哈……”剑持刀也倒吸了口气，不自觉地挺起腰部，他将额头埋在伏见学的肩颈部位，视线离不开对方不断套弄着自己的手，下身前端配合着撸动，不断渗出透明的汁液。伏见学手中的棍状物不断膨胀，变得更为坚硬挺直，他加快了手运动的速度，只攻击最敏感的地方，剑持刀也的呻吟声开始夹杂着甜蜜的叫声。  
“哈……不要只摸那里……”  
“但是很舒服对吧？”  
“嗯……”  
剑持刀也的注意力完全被被套弄着的下半身所夺去，他松开了握着伏见学下体的手，转而紧紧抱住了伏见学，一并晃动着自己的腰部，试图变得更加舒服。浑身止不住颤抖，大腿内测无法忽略的酸软感觉让剑持刀也只能更用力地抱紧伏见学才能保持平衡，粗重的呼吸逐渐被拔高的喘息声取替，从鼻腔里发出的甜蜜哼叫声越发高亢。伏见学转头，咬住了剑持刀也的耳垂，轻微吮吸发出的水声给予剑持刀也更大的刺激。  
“唔……不行了，ガクくん……ガクくん！”  
伴随着剑持刀也的低吟，伏见学加大了手上的力度。剑持刀也一阵抽搐，整个人往后倾，乳白色的液体从前端喷射出，幸好伏见学反应及时拉高了自己的衣服，才没有沾到衣服布料。  
“哈……哈……”剑持刀也喘着粗气，靠近伏见学，双手捧住伏见学的脸，强迫对方望着自己。  
“刀，刀也さん？”  
“可以亲吗？”  
“诶！我倒是无所谓！”伏见学嘴角上扬的角度和高涨的情绪完全出卖了自己。“啊等下，这个沾到了的话会很难洗得掉，所以……”  
剑持刀也咂了下舌，跨坐在伏见学身上，他迅速脱掉自己的上衣，看见伏见学还没脱下，便直接像帮幼儿园的小朋友脱衣服一般将衣服从头部处扯下。剑持刀也主动亲了上去，两个人笨拙的吻技并没有让对方舒服起来，只是榨取了自己脑内仅剩不多的影像记忆，模仿影片里的人们伸出舌头，舔舐对方的口腔内膜，但仅是如此，也让两个人更加兴奋。  
“ガクくん，再来一次。”  
“现在吗？刀也さん才刚刚射过吧？”  
“再来一次！再来一次！而且ガクくん不是还没射吗！”  
“是这样没错……”伏见学瞄了瞄眼剑持刀也的下半身，剑道部的男子高中生体力优势在这个时候完全凸显出来，虽然还没完全变得坚硬，但已经准备进入作战状态的小剑持刀也保持着前端还留着少许白色汁液的状态跃跃欲试。伏见学抹去前端的汁液，贴近剑持刀也，让剑持刀也背靠床边，两个人的下体紧紧靠在一起，双方的对比差异更加明显。  
两人暧昧的眼神交接，双唇相互吸引，轻轻碰在了一起，像蜻蜓点水一样的吻一次一次地落下。剑持刀也直接将伏见学的后脑勺朝自己的方向压下去，伸出舌头，舔舐对方的唇部，对方也很配合地回应了起来，不熟练的技术令人安心，虽说在电视上有见过传说中的“深吻”，但实际操作起来却又说另一回事，只能凭着本能和不多的理论知识，自己一步一步地不断深入摸索。  
两个人紧贴着的阴茎相互摩擦，性感带与性感带的摩擦产生的骚麻感从腹部传遍全身，手在对方灼热的身体上不断游走，心脏急速跳动的声音直接通过紧贴的胸膛传达给对方。  
伏见学咬住剑持刀也的下唇轻轻吮吸，松开后，再次用舌头挑弄对方的舌头两侧，他抓住剑持刀也环扣着自己肩背的双手，拉到两个人紧贴着的位置，让剑持刀也双手环握住两个人的阴茎。  
“握紧一点。”他吮吸着剑持刀也的耳垂，在他耳边低声说，随后腰部便动了起来，模拟着交媾的动作，生殖器与生殖器间相互摩擦。两个人的喘息交集在一起，和“咕啾咕啾”的淫秽声音一起在房间里回响，伏见学双手扶着床的边缘部分，将靠在床边的剑持刀也压在身下，他看着因收到快感冲击而无意识地半张着嘴的剑持刀也，忍不住加快了腰部运动的速度。  
“哈……刀也さん……刀也さん！”  
剑持刀也突然加大了手上的力度，毫无预兆的刺激让伏见学禁不住浑身颤抖，他感觉腹部像是有什么重物在垂挂着，又像是有什么东西要喷发出来一样堆积在那个位置，大腿内侧肌肉不受控制一阵阵地紧缩，浑身的热度都集中在下半身。伏见学皱着眉头紧闭着双眼，不成句的细碎呻吟声从口中流出，他能感觉到被自己压在身下的剑持刀也也动起了腰，为这场双方的融合升温。  
“嗯……哈！要出来了……！”  
与平时自己处理时完全不同等级的热流覆盖着伏见学的全身，无法控制的全身颤抖迫使着等待已久的白色汁液一并喷射出来，落在了身下剑持刀也的胸腔处，从脊髓处蔓延的骚麻感传达到了身体的每一个部位，且没有因为解放出来后便立马停止，伏见学感觉自己的大脑就像被抽离开来了一样，除了继续晃动着腰部让余下暂未消逝的舒服感觉延续外，思考不了任何事。他小幅度快速地继续抽动着腰部，俯下腰吮吸着去剑持刀也的唇部，他能确切地感觉到剑持刀也也和自己一样，大脑被快感冲击着，除了不自觉地肌肉收缩外给不出别的反应。剑持刀也喉咙深处不断传出不成型的声音，由于嘴被堵住，只能转化为鼻音往外发散。剑持刀也加快了手中的速度，他不自觉地向上挺起了腰部，加大与伏见学之间的摩擦。  
“唔……嗯嗯嗯嗯……唔！！”剑持刀也的舌头被对方完全抵住，甚至不能正常呼吸，他全身一阵抽搐，喷射出的精液落在胸膛上与伏见学的残留混合。伏见学这才放开了剑持刀也的双唇，他才有机会换气，再继续与伏见学相拥，继续加深这个吻。  
“ガクくん。”  
“嗯？”  
“ガクくん，喜欢我吗？”  
“诶？杂王子？”  
“……哈？”  
“啊……”  
剑持刀也把手伸向床头，拿抽纸草草地擦掉自己胸上粘着的液体，拿起遥控器将显示器关掉，再把一旁的内裤和家居裤拾起，迅速穿上。  
“伏见学，果然浪漫这种东西对于你而言还是太早了，你在人类社会摸爬滚打的这么多年，除了狂气还学到了什么。”  
“求求你别生气刀也さん！你听我解释……”  
“虽然是梗但你到底是怎样才会觉得这个种时机、这种气氛我会和你玩这种梗！这种小聪明给我用在直播里而不是用在这种地方啊！”  
“非常抱歉！”  
剑持刀也提了提裤子，抽出纸巾给伏见学擦了擦胯下残留的液体，皱着眉头地看着伏见学。  
“我再问一次，你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”毫无考虑的速答，没有多余的语癖，简单的两个字分量却无比沉重。伏见学牵起了剑持刀也的手，与对方十指相扣。  
“刀也さん，虽然我圣诞节要和亲戚们一起过，但假如你愿意的话，可以来我家里和他们见下面吗？”  
“圣诞节我要和ピーナッツくん联动。”  
“呜哇！我都忘了，怎么偏偏是这个时候……”  
“不过过年时去你家拜访也不是不行。”  
伏见学露出了最灿烂的笑容，一把抱住了剑持刀也。  
“果然你是最棒的！剑持刀也！”


End file.
